C h a n B a e k
by kimsangraa
Summary: Short story about chocolate, harmonica, apple, dragon, star, sour, egoistic, and beloved. ChanBaek. Fluff. :)


Author : kimsangraa~

Cast : _Beloved couple_; Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Halo, saya kembali dengan ChanBaek! Uhuy, ini pertama kali bikin fluff dari awal sampe akhir, dan itulah kesusahan bagi saya. Tapi saya berusaha sebaik mungkin, dan jadilah… ff ini, entah apa genre-nya '-'

Di sini ada dua karakter, **normal **sama** chibi**. Watch out for this, guys!

..

Happy reading, yaws!

* * *

**C.h.a.n.b.a.e.k itu sebuah cerita.**

* * *

**C**. Coklat. [Normal]

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun sedang terduduk di dapur sekolah mereka. Lelaki bersurai coklat tua itu dapat melihat mata kekasih tercintanya berkaca-kaca, memandangi nampan di depannya yang berisi… coklat hancur, mungkin?

"Baekhyunie, aku menunggumu untuk pulang bersama. Ternyata kau di sini, kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memegang lengan Baekhyun. Mata berkaca-kaca itu melihat obsidian Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"Yeolie… Aku—hiks—" setetes air mengalir dari sudut mata indah nan sipit milik Baekhyun. "—kemarin kau memberiku coklat _valentine _yang indah… Maka aku mencoba membuat balasannya… Tapi, aku tidak bisa memasak… Jadi—hiks… Maafkan aku—huwee…"

Chanyeol tidak mengira Baekhyun akan membalas coklat pemberiannya. Lagipula, coklat itu adalah hasil pemaksaan Noona-nya pada Chanyeol, dengan alasan lebih baik memberi coklat buatan sendiri. Maka Chanyeol hanya pasrah saat Noona-nya itu menarik Chanyeol ke dapur dan berurusan dengan lelehan coklat.

"Baekhyunie, tidak apa-apa… Aku tidak mengharapkan balasan. Bahkan kupikir, semua cinta yang kau berikan padaku itu sudah cukup." kata Chanyeol, ia mengelus surai coklat eboni milik Baekhyun dengan sabar. Mata berkaca-kaca itu menatapnya kembali. Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak bisa berbohong—wajah Baekhyun terlihat cantik sekali.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak marah, Yeol?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, tingkah Baekhyun menggemaskan. "Kenapa harus marah, Baekie?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menunduk, lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan memainkannya dalam genggaman.

"Chanyeol—"

"Hm?"

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya—"

"Ya?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tertawa sekali lagi. "Kau sudah mengatakannya seribu kali. Dan aku sudah menjawabnya seribu kali juga. Aku juga mencintaimu dan akan tetap mencintaimu."

* * *

**H**. Harmonika. [Normal]

Baekhyun tahu, setiap pelajaran seni musik, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah lepas dari harmonika-nya. Lelaki dengan rambut coklat tuanya itu mampu mendiamkan seluruh siswa di kelas mereka—yang juga Baekhyun termasuk di dalamnya—dengan tiupan teratur pada alat musik itu. Paling jauh, Chanyeol memainkan refrain lagu klasik terkenal—Canon Fantwo.

Hari itu, Chanyeol sedang ada di ruang musik ketika Baekhyun mampir sebentar untuk mengambil tempat pensilnya yang ketinggalan. Baekhyun termenung ketika melihat bayangan Chanyeol dari kaca. Lelaki itu tengah terdiam, memandang harmonika miliknya yang berwarna putih mengkilap dengan garis hitam, seolah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya. Ia memutuskan masuk.

"Halo, Chanyeol. Sedang apa?" sapanya pelan, agar Chanyeol tidak terkejut. Nyatanya, lelaki itu tetap terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya secara cepat agar bisa memandang Baekhyun lebih jelas.

"Ah—halo, Baekhyunie. Aku… hanya sedikit bingung." jawab Chanyeol seraya berdiri. Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku… mewakili sekolah untuk tampil memainkan harmonika bersama Kyuhyun-hyung di acara festival musik nanti, juga bersama _band _sekolah kita." jawaban Chanyeol terdengar ragu, tapi Baekhyun membalasnya dengan antusias.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanyanya, seraya merapikan surai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali terduduk di kursi yang sudah ia tempati sebelum Baekhyun datang. "Aku… tidak yakin."

"Park Chanyeol, apakah itu kau? Apakah itu kau—seseorang yang sudah berhasil memainkan Canon Fantwo dengan harmonika? Apakah itu kau—seseorang yang bisa mendiamkan seluruh sekolah hanya dengan tiupan pada alat musik tercintamu itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Hanya Baekhyun yang tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya kembali merasa santai seperti pada awalnya.

"Itu aku, Baekie." ujarnya, lalu tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang mencibir diam-diam.

"Lalu... Kau tahu kan aku akan selalu mendukungmu?"

"Tentu… Eh? Benarkah kau selalu mendukungku?" tanya Chanyeol, yang disambut anggukan antusias dari Baekhyun. "—termasuk kalau aku hendak merebut Luhan dari sisi 'adik-tersayang'mu itu?"

Plakk.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh. Aku serius. Maksudku setiap kau ikut lomba, tentu aku mendukungmu. Tapi untuk urusan mencari lelaki lain selain Byun Baekhyun, aku akan membunuhmu," kata Baekhyun, nadanya sedikit meninggi pada bagian akhir kalimatnya—membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Kau yakin aku berhasil?"

"Selama kau sendiri yakin."

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke rengkuhannya yang hangat, lalu berbisik. "Terimakasih, Byun Baekhyun. Kuharap, suatu saat nanti… namamu akan menjadi…—Park Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Mungkin dengan pengubahan namanya itu, terjadi dalam waktu yang masih lama setelah ini. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau Baekhyun benar-benar ingin itu terjadi?

* * *

**A**. Apel. [Chibi]

Chanyeol sedang bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah ketika ibunya memberinya sebuah kotak bekal berisi apel.

"Chanyeol sayang, ini apelmu. Ibu Guru menyuruhmu membawa apel kan?" tanya ibunya, seraya memasukkan bekal itu ke tas kecil Chanyeol yang berbentuk boneka.

"Ah iya! Terimakasih, Ibu!"

Chanyeol lalu mengalungkan tempat minumnya—khas anak kecil sekali—dan berjinjit untuk mencium pipi ibunya. "Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol melayangkan kecupan jarak jauh ketika anak kecil itu sudah memasuki mobil ayahnya yang akan mengantarnya ke taman kanak-kanak.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka sudah sampai. Ayahnya memarkir mobil untuk bicara pada Ibu Guru, bahwa ada kemungkinan beliau akan pulang terlambat, jadi meminta tolong agar nanti saat pulang membawa Chanyeol ke penitipan anak. Ibu Guru menyanggupi, lalu membawa Chanyeol masuk ke kelasnya.

Ternyata hari ini anak-anak pulang lebih awal karena ada rapat guru. Hal itu tidak membuat Ibu Guru bingung, ia dengan sabar menyuruh Chanyeol ke tempat penitipan anak bersama Baekhyun—anak dari kelas lain yang juga biasa pulang ke tempat penitipan anak.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa memanggilku Chanyeol." ucapnya, menjulurkan tangan pada seorang anak kecil bermata sipit di depannya.

"Halo! Aku Byun Baekhyun! Chanyeol bitha memanggilku Baekhyun!" sapa anak itu, membalas juga uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun cadel." ucap Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba, ketika melihat gigi-gigi susu milik Baekhyun berukuran lebih kecil darinya. Itu wajar kan?—apalagi melihat pertumbuhan Chanyeol yang tergolong cepat.

"Mwoooo?! Tidak hanya aku kok yang cadel, Thehun juga! Krith juga!"

"'Krith'? Ada teman Baekhyun yang namanya 'Krith'? Hahahahaha!"

"Chanyeol mengejek Krith! Bethok aku bilang Krith, baru tau ratha Chanyeol! Dia _duithang _tahu di kelath!"

Tawa Chanyeol jadi semakin keras mendengar kata _duithang_. Tapi hanya dalam beberapa saat, mereka sudah akrab bukan?

Mereka berjalan menyusuri pedestrian. Wajah keduanya yang masih polos dan belum ternoda dosa dunia membuat siapa saja tak tega untuk menyakiti mereka. Bahkan ada noona-noona yang mengambil foto diam-diam—sementara dua anak bertampang malaikat itu masih mengobrol lucu tentang Kris, ketua kelas Baekhyun.

Perjalanan yang tidak begitu jauh membuat keduanya cepat sampai ke penitipan anak. Chanyeol yang sudah beberapa kali ke sini menyapa semua noona yang ia kenal dan tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun mengenalkannya pada anak berkulit kecoklatan dan anak bermata bulat.

"Namanya Jongin. Ini Kyungthoo. Mereka baru mathuk di thini."

"Salam kenal!" ujar mereka berdua, lalu Chanyeol membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau hitam ya?" katanya pada Jongin—dan dengan segera, ia mendapat jitakan _triple _dari sang empunya kulit kecoklatan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun.

"Ini keren tauuu! Kata noona-ku, aku jadi kelihatan seksi dan beda sendiri!" sahut Jongin dengan ekspresi bangga.

"Beda karena kelihatan lebih jelek ya?" tanya Chanyeol iseng, dan ia mendapat jitakan lagi dari Jongin, sementara Kyungsoo hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan ekspresi O-O andalannya.

Waktu terus berjalan dan sudah saatnya makan siang. Mereka diberi sebuah bekal _catering_ yang berisi daging. Setelah itu, waktu makanan pencuci mulut datang, sebuah piring kecil berisi buah apel segar yang sudah dipotong-potong. Chanyeol memutuskan menghabiskan apelnya di taman bermain, dengan alasan lebih silir.

Baekhyun mengejarnya. Ia juga ingin mencoba makan ditemani angin seperti Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, tunggu aku!" teriak Baekhyun.

Disusul suara—BRUK!

Seorang anak yang berlari menyenggol Baekhyun. Anak kecil itu tidak terjatuh, tapi apelnya…

Baekhyun membungkuk, memandangi apelnya yang tidak bernasib baik. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia hampir mengeluarkan suara tangisnya yang melengking-lengking, tapi Chanyeol datang di saat yang tepat.

"Aku bawa apel, Baekhyun makan bersamaku, yuk?"

Tanpa berbicara, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol duduk di ayunan. "Aaa~ Pesawat jet dataaaang… Buka mulutmu…"

Baekhyun tertawa polos melihat gaya Chanyeol, ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Chanyeol…" sela Baekhyun di tengah kunyahannya pada apel milik Chanyeol.

"Yaa~?"

"Terimakathih… Mulai thekarang, Chanyeol jadi temanku, ya? Aku ingin berthama Chanyeol."

* * *

**N**. Naga. [Chibi]

"…lalu karena anak itu berbohong pada orang tuanya…"

"…ia dimakan…"

"…naga!"

"Kyaaaa—"

Jeritan beberapa anak kelas satu sekolah dasar itu cukup membuat keramaian pada heningnya hutan yang mereka gunakan sebagai tempat perkemahan. Tentu saja mereka dijaga oleh banyak guru, dan juga hutan itu sudah dipastikan aman karena sudah diresmikan menjadi _camping ground_ bagi anak sekolah dasar.

Chanyeol—bersama partner-in-crime-nya, Jongin, dan Sehun—mengikik diam-diam, merasa menang karena berhasil menakuti teman-teman mereka. Lihat saja Kris, ia masih melotot, lalu Kyungsoo yang menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua tangan, lalu Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyungsoo, dan Luhan yang—eh? Dia tidak takut?—Oh, karena sudah tahu cerita horor, maka Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke PSP yang ia bawa.

"Baik, tepuk tangan untuk Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun yang sudah mau bercerita! Sekarang siap-siap tidur ya! Kalian sudah gosok gigi?" tanya Hwang Sonsaeng.

"Sudah, Sonsaengnim!"

"Sudah cuci kaki?"

"Sudah!"

"Pintar! Ayo masuk ke tenda yang sudah diatur!"

Anak-anak berhamburan menuju tenda kelompok masing-masing seraya membawa boneka yang dari tadi mereka peluk. Chanyeol sendiri sudah mengatur tempat kalau yang pojok itu dirinya, dan sebelahnya tidak lain adalah Baekhyun. Dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

Kecuali Baekhyun.

Anak bermata sipit itu ternyata belum tidur. Ia ingin minta diantar Hwang Sonsaeng ke kamar mandi, tapi ia terlalu malu. Tapi kalau tidak pipis, nanti dia mengompol bagaimana? Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri.

"Baekhyunie kenapa?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi dunia imajinasinya yang kemana-mana. Oh, ternyata Chanyeol belum tidur. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku ingin pipith." jawabnya malu, dengan cadel yang masih tersisa ketika ada huruf 's' didahului atau bertemu huruf vokal 'i'. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu.

"Pipis saja. Kuantar, bagaimana?"

"Mmmm, ayo."

Maka mereka berdua keluar dari tenda dan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya ada dibawah perkemahan. Tentu saja ada tangga yang menghubungkan mereka dengan kamar mandi. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, sebelum Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Kenapa?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku ingat cerita nagamu." jawab Baekhyun juga dalam bisikan. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati, tapi ia memasang tampang biasa saja. Pintar sekali bocah nakal ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun tidak pernah berbohong pada Byun-ahjussi dan Byun-ahjumma kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng, ia benar-benar tidak mau dimakan naga.

"Tapi… aku mathih takut." kata Baekhyun, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Mereka berdua sampai di kamar mandi. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk melihat pantulan wajah mereka di cermin besar.

"Kalau di sana—" Chanyeol menunjuk cermin. "—keluar naga, Baekhyun mau bagaimana?"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Chanyeol, sementara anak yang dipeluk melongo sesaat. "Aku takut…" bisik Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu juga sama eratnya. "Aku akan melindungi Baekhyunie."

* * *

**B**. Bintang. [Chibi]

Baekhyun sedang menginap di apartemen keluarga Chanyeol ketika tengah malam, anak kecil itu dengan nakalnya 'membawa' Baekhyun ke atap.

"Pakai jaketmu."

"Kemana kita?"

"Atap."

"He?"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, lalu keluar pelan-pelan. Dua bocah kelas satu sekolah dasar itu melirik hati-hati pada pintu, lalu keluar bersama. Aduh, dasar mereka tidak tahu jika ada bahaya hendak bagaimana. Tapi yah, sudah terlanjur.

Dengan menaiki tangga darurat, mereka sampai di atap dengan 'aman'—jika itu kata yang bisa digunakan. Chanyeol duduk agak jauh dari pagar tinggi yang membatasi atap itu. Mereka berdua duduk berdekatan agar angin tidak terlalu menggoda mereka.

"Baekie, menurutmu langit sekarang seperti apa?"

"Eung… Kue biru dengan meses putih?" jawab Baekhyun ragu. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Katanya jika ada bintang jatuh, kita bisa membuat permohonan, lho!"

Baekhyun melongo takjub, ketika ada sebuah benda berekor bergerak di langit luas. "Itu?" tunjuknya, jari mungilnya mengarah pada 'bintang jatuh'.

"Iya! Cepat buat permohonan!"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berteriak lantang—hal yang tidak diduga oleh Chanyeol. "Aku ingin menjadi ithtri Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol lupa memberi tahu Baekhyun kalau permohonan itu hanya diucapkan di dalam hati saja. Tapi tidak apa-apa deh, dengan begini—ia pikir—bintang itu akan lebih mendengarnya, kan? Akalnya cepat-cepat mencari sesuatu yang tepat untuk melengkapi kata 'istri'.

"Aku ingin menjadi suami Baekhyun!"

Mereka berdua saling tergelak, lalu angin malam menyapa mereka. "Kembali ke apartemen, yuk, Baekhyunie!"

"Ayo, aku sudah membuat permohonan, jadi tidak apa-apa, hehe!"

Mereka berdua menuruni tangga darurat. Di sana mereka bertemu satpam yang sedang bertugas menyisir daerah apartemen.

"Astaga, Chanyeol! Kembali ke apartemenmu, cepat! Aduh… Kalian ini… Kau siapa, adik manis? Teman Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu. Kepalanya ditelengkan ke satu sisi menghadap ke satpam itu—pose paling lucu.

"Bukan! Aku ithtrinya!"

* * *

**A**. Asam. [Normal]

Lidah Baekhyun termasuk sensitif. Selain itu, ia juga mempunyai penyakit maag, sehingga menyebabkan ia tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak asam-asaman. Padahal sejujurnya Baekhyun menyukainya, seperti nanas, jeruk, atau stoberi.

Untuk buah stoberi, Baekhyun sangat sangat sangat menyukainya. Maka Byun-ahjumma pun mengeluh.

"Chanyeol, tolong, jangan biarkan Baekhyun terlalu banyak makan stoberi, ya?" pesan Byun-ahjumma, ketika Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya untuk menjeput Baekhyun. Mereka sudah janjian akan memutari Myeongdong untuk kencan sederhana kali ini.

"Iya, Ahjumma." jawab Chanyeol, seraya mengerling manis ke arah Baekhyun yang mengerutkan bibirnya lucu.

Ketika Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang pada mobil _sport _putihnya, Baekhyun menggumamkan terimakasih dengan pelan. Ia enggan mengakui kalau hari ini Chanyeol terlihat tampan—walaupun hari-hari lainnya pun lelaki itu juga terlihat tampan bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masuk lewat pintu kemudi dan menyalakan mobilnya, lalu menginjak gas sampai mobil itu keluar dari pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. Mereka terus diam di mobil, Chanyeol yang fokus ke jalanan, dan Baekhyun yang memandang ke luar dari dalam mobil.

"Kau mau kemana dulu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggumam sejenak.

"Ke toko es krim."

"Astaga, Byun-baby… Baekiyeowo… Es krim itu dingin, dan apalagi di toko es krim langganan kita itu, kan diambil dari stoberi asli, jadi pasti asam!" protes Chanyeol.

"Eomma berlebihan! Lagipula penyakitku itu sudah jarang kumat kok!" ujar Baekhyun, menahan dirinya agar tidak kesal. Bukan salah Chanyeol, sih. Tapi kan Chanyeol mencegahnya dari sesuatu yang ia sukai, jadi ia kesal.

Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Myeongdong masih sekitar lima belas menit lagi, dan Baekhyun sudah berulah. Hahh, untuk kali ini sajalah, Chanyeol akan keras kepala. Lagipula ini demi Baekhyun sendiri.

Lima menit berlalu tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali. _Tidak ada cara lain_, batin Baekhyun, _aku harus membujuk Chanyeol dengan aegyo_.

"Yeol…"

"Hmm?"

"Kaumaukanmengantarkuketokoeskrim?Bbuing-bbuiiing~"

"Kau bukan robot, Byun-baby. Bicaralah pelan-pelan, dan jelas."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kau. Mau. Kan. Mengantarku. Ke. Toko. Es. Krim? Bbuing. Bbuing." Aegyo-nya malah terdengar datar. Chanyeol terdiam…. sampai Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Aku ingin makan es krim! Es krim stoberi! Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu lagi." ancam Baekhyun. Lelaki berparas cantik itu sedikit kebingungan ketika Chanyeol menyalakan _road-sign _ke kiri, dan ia memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Kalau begitu turunlah. Agendaku hari ini dan jam ini berkencan dengan kekasihku, kalau kau bukan kekasihku, maka turunlah." kata Chanyeol datar. Baekhyun melipat tangannya dengan raut wajah ditekuk.

"Iya, iya… Aku kekasih Park Chanyeol…" kata Baekhyun, lalu mencibir saat melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum menggoda.

"Baiklah, Baekiyeowo, hari ini aku akan mengabulkan permintaan itu." kata Chanyeol, sembari menjalankan mobilnya lagi memasuki jalan raya. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar, sampai Chanyeol pikir mungkin bibirnya bisa robek karena itu.

"Benarkah?!"

"Hm~ Tapi kita ke sana saat pulang saja, ya?"

"Iya, terimakasih, Yeolie!"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sejenak. Sementara yang dipeluk tertawa kecil, lalu membisikinya sesuatu. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Eh—? Apa?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol menyeringai setelahnya.

Tujuh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di Myeongdong. Chanyeol mendapat tempat parkir yang agak jauh, karena ini sore hari dan besok hari libur, maka Myeongdong jadi ramai sekali. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ini membuatnya bisa berjalan lebih lama dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak mengubah langkah mereka setiap ke sini, tetap mengunjungi toko-toko yang menarik perhatian, dan akan ke toko es krim saat pulang.

Baekhyun tentunya senang sekali. Ia menggandeng lengan Chanyeol, serta melayangkan senyum kepada banyak orang. Aduh, seandainya boleh, Chanyeol pasti langsung mencium Baekhyun setiap senyum itu terlukis.

Sudah pukul empat sore ketika mereka selesai berjalan-jalan dan belanja. Baekhyun—tentunya—membeli _eyeliner_, dan Chanyeol membeli teflon, karena yang lama tidak sengaja dirusak Kris dan Jongin, yang saat itu mampir ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk kerja kelompok, dan berkolaborasi memasak dengan 'menghancurkan' _pantry _milik Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kita jadi beli es krim, kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu, Byun-baek." jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menahan kesenangannya walaupun ia mencoba berusaha sekeras mungkin menjaga ekspresinya. Mereka berjalan santai ke toko es krim, dan memasukinya. Baekhyun kira, mereka akan makan di sana. Tapi ketika melihat Chanyeol kembali dengan bungkusan, Baekhyun tahu mereka akan makan di tempat lain.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat menggandeng Baekhyun kembali ke tempat parkir. Tapi saat mereka sudah mulai keluar ke jalan raya, Chanyeol melontarkan lelucon dan Baekhyun membalasnya—lalu mereka tertawa bersama dengan keras.

Baekhyun menyadari Chanyeol mengubah arah pulang—lelaki itu menuju gedung apartemennya. Mobil Chanyeol memasuki _basement _dan mereka menaiki lift untuk sampai di kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bersenandung ketika memencet _password _yang perpaduan antara tanggal ulang tahunnya dan tanggal ulang tahun Chanyeol. Mereka berdua memasukinya, menaruh barang-barang, lalu mengganti baju dengan yang lebih santai—Baekhyun menyimpan beberapa bajunya di sini—lalu duduk di depan televisi flat yang sudah menyala.

"Kau mau tahu syarat apa tadi?" tanya Chanyeol seraya membuka bungkus es krim stoberi berukuran lumayan besar itu.

"Iya, tentu saja." balas Baekhyun, hendak menyendok es krim'nya', tapi Chanyeol menjauhkan makanan itu. Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Kau boleh makan ini… hanya jika kau tidak menyentuhnya secara langsung."

"He? Kau gila? Mana bisa begitu?"

"Bisa."

"Heee?"

"Begini lho."

Chanyeol menyendok es krim itu, lalu memakannya, dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun—menunjuk mulutnya yang masih terkatup karena ada es krim didalamnya, lalu menunjuk Baekhyun. Seketika semua berubah jadi ke'horor'an bagi Baekhyun.

"Tidaaakkk! Jangan dekati akuuuu!" teriak Baekhyun, melompati sofa dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Chanyeol menelan es krim itu dengan susah payah karena kaget dengan reaksi Baekhyun, lalu lelaki itu memutar bola matanya.

"Ya sudah, es krim ini kuhabiskan sendiri."

"Jangaaaaaaannn—oke, oke aku menyerah. Begini saja, aku mau dengan cara seperti itu, tapi jika kau menyentuhku lebih dari itu, aku akan menimpakan es krim ke wajahmu."

"Lalu kau menjilatku?"

"TIDAK, CHANYEOL BODOH!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat Baekhyun dengan muka memerahnya berteriak, lalu ia mengangguk-angguk. "Oke, aku setuju. Ayo ke sini, film Tangled-nya sudah mulai."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun kembali duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tinggi di sebelahnya tidak habis pikir…kenapa Baekhyun sangat menyukai film ini walaupun sudah beratus-ratus kali menontonnya. Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Hanya bibir keduanya yang menempel dan Baekhyun menghisap es krim itu dari mulut Chanyeol.

Suapan kedua… terlewati.

Ketiga… terlewati.

Keempat, lalu kelima, dan keenam, lalu ketujuh, mereka masih bisa menahan diri walaupun wajah Baekhyun seperti beruap sekarang.

Ketika 'ciuman' ke delapan, Baekhyun berhenti. "Tunggu… aku kepanasan."

"Aku bisa menyalakan AC."

"Bukan itu bodoh! Aku 'kepanasan'!"

"Aku kan tidak menyentuhmu," celetukan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun _sweatdrop_. Lelaki berparas cantik itu mengeluh, lalu menyadari Chanyeol sudah mendekat lagi. Ia tidak mampu menolak sekarang. Ia _menginginkan _Chanyeol.

Malam ini benar-benar menjadi malam yang 'panas', mungkin?

* * *

**E**. Egois. [Normal]

Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini selalu berkata bahwa Park Chanyeol itu miliknya. Ultimatum sepihak itu tidak membuat Chanyeol keberatan, ia justru senang karena biasanya Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan jika Chanyeol berkata Baekhyun miliknya.

Tapi mendadak keadaan jadi lebih susah. Sehun yang biasanya belajar bersama Chanyeol, jadi harus membuat Luhan menemani Baekhyun dulu, lalu baru ia bisa belajar dengan tenang.

Jongin yang biasanya berlatih _dance _dan _beatbox _bersama Chanyeol juga harus merelakan kepalanya terkena jitakan keras karena meledek Baekhyun anak manja.

Kris yang biasanya meminta bantuan Chanyeol dalam mencari referensi untuk tugas jurnalnya terpaksa menerima ledekan pedas dari Baekhyun.

Jongdae yang biasanya memanggil Chanyeol tanpa sebutan 'hyung' jadi menerima ceramah panjang tentang bagaimana Jongdae harus memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan itu.

Chanyeol juga agak bingung kenapa Baekhyun bersikap begitu. Tapi setiap sahabat-sahabatnya menanyakan perihal berubahnya sikap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjawab santai kalau Baekhyun itu sedang masa egois.

"Baekhyun-hyung, hari ini aku ada tugas rumah fisika, bolehkah aku datang ke apartemen Chanyeol-hyung?"

Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati _bubble tea _melirik ke arah Sehun. "Datang jam berapa, pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam empat sore aku datang. Mungkin jam enam petang aku sudah pulang. Aku akan datang membawa beberapa _crackers _dan titipan dari ibuku untuk Park-ahjumma, lalu membawa buku fisika, pensil, penghapus, bolpoin—"

"Ya boleh. Tapi aku juga akan pergi dengan Luhan-hyung."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menghela nafas. Ini tidak sesulit saat ia melakukannya pertama kali. Ia melirik Kris yang berbisik pada Jongin.

"Itu bukan egois, tapi _overprotective_."

Jongin menanggapi dengan anggukan kuat, sembari menepuk punggung Kyungsoo yang batuk-batuk karena bumbu pedas ramen.

Esoknya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kencan. Mereka menuju taman bunga terkenal di Seoul, lalu menuju restoran sederhana untuk membeli bibimbap serta ddeokboki.

"Baekhyunie,"

"Ya? Apa, Yeolie?"

"Kau merasa tidak, kau berubah akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Tapi reaksi Baekhyun di luar dugaannya. Lelaki berparas cantik itu malah menunduk seraya memainkan sumpitnya.

"Iya, aku lebih egois." jawabnya pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengacak surai kecoklatan milik Baekhyun yang lembut.

"Kenapa kau bersikap begitu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan alis yang mengernyit sebal.

"Aku ingin Chanyeol tetap menjadi milikku. Aku mendengar para hoobae banyak yang mengagumimu, aku takut kau tertarik pada mereka dan meninggalkanku."

Oh Tuhan… Begitu polosnya pemikiran lelaki yang satu ini…, batin Chanyeol.

"Kau percaya tidak kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol, meraih dagu Baekhyun. Lelaki berparas cantik itu mengangguk.

"Yakin!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau harus khawatir aku tertarik dengan para hoobae?"

"Nggg…"

"Baekhyunie, dengarkan aku. Sebesar apapun perhatian hoobae itu padaku, aku tidak akan peduli. Aku akan berkata bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang—semoga—lebih baik dari mereka. Aku sudah memilikimu, Baek. Kau sudah… ah, _I'm addicted to you_. Bolehkah aku bicara begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu. Ia tersenyum manis, pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan membuat wajahnya tampak lebih cantik sepuluh kali lipat.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol."

"_Never mind_." jawab Chanyeol. "Karena kau sudah menjadi pelangi dalam hidupku, Byun-baby…"

Lalu ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. Mengantarkan rasa seperti setrum mematikan bagi tubuh Baekhyun yang terlampau senang.

* * *

**K**. Kekasih. [Normal]

Baekhyun kekasih Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun. Seluruh kampus mereka, dari semua jurusan, tahu tentang hal itu dan tidak ada yang tega melepas mereka berdua—mereka terlalu manis untuk menjadi pasangan.

Mereka sering, apalagi saat jam istirahat, tiba-tiba bergandengan tangan. Tiba-tiba saling berbisik dan tertawa berdua. Tiba-tiba saling mengecup pipi kekasihnya. Sering saling menyuapi. Juga sering bertengkar. Tapi bertengkarnya mereka, akan menyebabkan hubungan mereka tambah melekat—ya, itulah hubungan cinta yang semestinya, tidak pasti berjalan mulus semua kan?

Dari kecil, keduanya selalu mengatakan mereka itu ditakdirkan berdua. Anak kecil, mana paham hal-hal begitu?

Tapi besar pun, mereka mengatakan kalau takdir sudah mengikat mereka. Maka tidak ada yang rela mereka berdua berpisah. Pun saat masalah besar tengah menimpa Chanyeol—lelaki itu hampir hampir berurusan dengan alkohol berat—Baekhyun pun datang membantu.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah energi dalam kehidupannya.

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah pusat dalam kehidupannya.

Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang burung dalam alam bebas yang tidak dapat dipisah—jika dipisah, mereka akan mati. Mereka akan saling kehilangan.

Jadi saat malam itu Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya apa posisinya di hati Chanyeol, lelaki yang lebih tinggi menjawab bingung.

"Kekasihku?"

"Selain itu?"

"Hyungku…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Matahari?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Deskripsi matahari itu mengawali suatu hari. Jika tidak ada matahari, maka hari akan terlewati dengan mati." jelas Chanyeol. "Kalau posisiku?"

"Orang yang paling kucintai setelah dua orang tuaku."

"Kalau begitu kita kekasih, kan?" tanya Chanyeol, sembari menekan pucuk hidung Baekhyun yang mungil.

"Iya…"

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika hembusan nafas Chanyeol mengenai wajahnya karena betapa dekat jarak mereka sekarang.

"Yeol?"

"Hm?"

"Sejujurnya… Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Detik berikutnya, bibir mereka bertemu. Kasih sayang, cinta, kebahagiaan, rasa ingin melindungi, ingin memiliki, selalu menggebu-gebu setiap bibir mereka saling tertaut.

Mereka akan selamanya begitu, kan?

* * *

**C.h.a.n.b.a.e.k itu sebuah cerita**.

* * *

**END**

What's thisss? Panjang banget u.u…

But review, yaaa?


End file.
